Candlenights
by gayporwave
Summary: Taako lets Magnus rope him into the Bureau of Benevolence's Candlenights gift exchange. (Originally written for Lunik, for Chocolate Box.)


Taako doesn't know why he let Magnus rope him into going Bureau of Benevolence Candlenights party, much less agreeing to the present exchange. He'd drawn Angus' name out of the hat and shrugged it off, deciding to put it off until the last minute. All he had to do was run down to the Fantasy Costco at the last minute and buy whatever Garfield has left over. He has no idea who pulled his name.

Secretly, he's praying that it isn't Lucretia. He's not in the mood for any arguments (he can't help but start one every time Lucretia tries to talk to him) and would like to avoid ruining Candlenights (again) for everyone else's sake. As usual, he's the last to arrive.

Beauty like his takes time; he'll be damned if he doesn't look perfect for Candlenights, and god damn does he look good. A loose messy bun pinned to the top of his head, with light, natural looking makeup, an oversized sweater, and leggings for a simple yet stunning look.

Once he walks in Fantasy Costco bag in hand, he can see Lup wave him over from where she's sitting with the rest of the old Starblaster crew—sans Lucretia. Elsewhere around the room he can make out more familiar faces among all the Bureau members: Angus and Lucretia sit together off by themselves, Carey and Killian chat animatedly with Brad Bradson—who's in the tackiest Candlenights sweater Taako's ever seen—and Robbie shares a flask with Avi.

"Finally!" Magnus almost runs up him and embraces him in a bear hug that leaves him flailing as he's lifted off the ground.

"Hachi machi, big guy. Think you could put me down? A fella can hardly breathe," he wheezes, squeezed up against Magnus' chest.

"Sorry," Magnus grins sheepishly and drops him back down to the ground. "We were all waiting on you so we could open gifts before the party. What took you so long?"

"Oh, you know," Taako says flippantly, waving the Fantasy Costco bag in front of Magnus' face. "Had to buy a gift, it's whatevs." "Not like you had an entire month to buy one," Magnus rolls his eyes.

Taako claps to get everyone's attention. "Now that the star of the show is here, let's exchange gifts!"

A resounding cheer sounds out around the room as Taako takes a seat by Magnus. He watches the other's exchange gifts. To his relief, Brad Bradson hands Lucretia a gift after she's given one to Magnus.

He feels someone tug on one of the sleeves of his sweater, and whips his head around to tell them off before pausing once he sees who it is.

"Uh, hi sir," Angus grins up at Taako nervously, extending a poorly wrapped gift towards him. "Happy Candlenights." "Huh," Taako muses while he takes Angus' gift from him. "Guess we got each other for Candlenights then, Agnes?" "I guess so! How lucky, sir!" Angus smiles, and Taako hates how endearing it is.

"Here." Taako hands him the Fantasy Costco bag.

Angus opens it excitedly and pulls out a Fantasy Rubik's cube that Taako dug out of the Fantasty Costco clearance pile, price tag still firmly attached at the bottom. He looks absolutely delighted and looks at Taako with big old eyes.

"Thank you, sir!" He rushes forward and hugs Taako, who gives him an awkward, one armed hug back. "I always wanted one of these!"

He tears apart the tape covered crumpled gift wrap to reveal a neatly folded green and red sweater. Picking it up he can see it's clearly handmade, lumpy and misshapen with one arm hanging longer than the other. Knit into the middle is an asymmetrical fair isle pattern that forms a picture of various pine trees and gift boxes in white yarn. It's like an even uglier version of Brad's sweater.

Taako loves every inch of it. He resists the urge to tear up and turns his eyes away from Angus, "It's tacky...and ugly... _especially_ tacky." When he looks back Angus looks heartbroken, and Taako sighs, "Buuuut, I guess I can put it on. As a favor."

The smile now plastered on Angus' face could light up a room, and Taako groans.


End file.
